


My Boys

by marvel_ling



Series: Original Character Stories [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dominant Sam, F/M, Jealousy, Polyamory, Quickies, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy, best of both worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Mary comes back. She meets Jade, who takes care of Sam and Dean, and soon discovers in more ways than one.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Original Character Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/160139
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Jade stirred a pot of chili idly, her phone resting in her other hand. She was texting her boyfriend making sure that he would be home for dinner. She would be pissed if she made a big meal and have to put it up for them to eat later. At least chili gets better the second day. He confirmed they would be home shortly, so Jade put the phone down and tasted the chili. It tasted perfect, so she turned down the heat allowing it to simmer until the boys got home. 

The boys, aka Sam and Dean Winchester, had rescued her two years prior and she had been with them ever since. They were hunters that killed monsters. She didn't believe in that stuff before she was attacked and almost killed by her then boyfriend, who had been turned into a vampire. They had cut his head off, telling her it was the only way to stop him. Terrified and intrigued, she had followed them for a few months. She didn't leave behind much as she didn't have family. So when they asked if she wanted to stay with them, she happily agreed. 

Now Jade was no hunter. She helped do research, pretended to be supervisors for different government departments, but she left the killing to the boys. She liked to stay in the bunker and do research on everything that she hadn't known existed. She also cleaned up after them when they were home in the bunker, cooked them meals, did their laundry, and even stitched up their torn clothing. Her favorite project so far was quilting together all the flannels she couldn't rescue. 

Jade went to take a shower before the boys got home. Prior to making dinner, she had cleaned the whole bunker. Dusting everything, sweeping, mopping, and cleaning the kitchen. She felt gross. After showering and changing into fresh clothes, she piled her long blonde hair into a bun and headed back to the kitchen. 

"Dean, Sam!" she saw the boys standing in the main room. She went up to hug them both then noticed a woman standing shyly behind them. "Who's this?" 

"Uh, this is our mom, Mary." Dean said.

"Oh wow, hi!" Jade exclaimed. She totally ignored the fact that Mary was supposed to be dead. Seemed too awkward to talk about and the boys had just got home. "I'm Jade. Are you hungry? I made chili." she smiled. 

"That sounds great." Mary smiled at her. 

"I'm going to shower first." Dean kissed Jade's head then left to the shower. 

Jade ushered the other two Winchesters into the kitchen. She made them sit while she carried over the pot of chili and bowls. Sam protested and offered to help, and Jade offered to smack him with the spoon she served it with. 

"Okay, here you go, put your own toppings." Jade said, placing a bowl of shredded cheese and plate of crackers next to the pot. She grabbed a bowl of onions she had diced earlier, along with sour cream and set them down.

"Do we have Fritos?" Sam asked. 

"I didn't get them this time, sorry." she kissed Sam's head, then went to grab a bowl for Dean, who appeared wearing a clean shirt and sweats. 

"What's for dessert?"

"Dean, you need to eat your dinner first." Jade replied, placing a bowl in front of him. She went to get beers for the boys. 

"Yeah, Dean." Sam mocked him. Dean kicked him under the table. 

"Mary do you want a beer too? I have soda, juice, water." 

"Any of those is fine." Mary replied in a reserved tone. Jade grabbed a soda for herself and another beer for Mary. She looked at the table and tried to calculate what was missing. 

"Napkins!" she said aloud. Dean grabbed her hand. 

"Sit down." he told her. 

"Just one thing." she replied. 

"You haven't even served yourself, sit down I'll get it." Dean stood up and pushed her toward the table. Jade reluctantly sat down and served herself while Dean looked for napkins. 

"Where even are they?" Dean said checking the drawers. 

"They're...just sit down I'll get them." Jade stood up and grabbed four napkins out of the drawer Dean hadn't looked in yet. 

"I thought those were dish rags." he replied following her. 

"They're cloth napkins, better for the environment." she said, sitting down to finally eat. Dean started eating, shoveling chili into his mouth. Everyone else at the table stopped to look at him. 

"What? It's good." Dean swallowed. 

Sam and Jade rolled their eyes in unison, smiling. Sam turned to Jade. 

"It is very good, thank you." 

"Of course." 

"Yes, thank you." Mary added. 

"Of course! I am glad you like it!" Jade replied. The rest of the meal was relatively quiet. They finished eating and Jade asked if anyone wanted seconds before she put it away. 

"So...dessert?" Dean asked. Jade brought out a box and flipped it open. Inside was an apple pie. 

"I didn't make it this time, I didn't have time, but here." she brought out smaller plates and new forks. 

After dessert, Jade insisted that Mary go with Sam to explore the bunker, have a shower and get comfortable while Dean stayed behind to help Jade with dishes. 

"Thank you again."

"You're so welcome." Jade handed him a plate to dry. Dean dried it then set it down. Reaching for Jade's hip, he turned her so she was pressed against the sink and kissed her. Jade wrapped her arms around his neck, carefully cause they were wet from the dishes, and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him harder. Occupied with their kiss, they didn't notice someone walk in. 

Mary had forgotten her jacket on the table and went back to retrieve it. She noticed Dean kissing Jade, his hands at her hips, but they didn't notice her enter. She grabbed the jacket and quietly left to find Sam. 

Jade pulled away from the kiss. "We need to finish these dishes." she told him, turning around. Dean pressed himself against her back and leaned into her ear. 

"What about second dessert?" 

"I'm gonna put you on a diet if you don't help me." she laughed. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam showed Mary around the bunker. He noticed she seemed a little distant. He assumed it was because of how overwhelming it was to be back. Sam stopped her. 

"Are you alright?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I just saw Dean and Jade..." she trailed off. "It's just weird to see him, both of you, as adults." 

Sam smiled and nodded. He showed her where she could shower and a room she could stay in. Jade caught her exploring the bunker by herself. Sam had gone to shower and Dean was in his room waiting for Jade. 

"Oh Mary! It's so nice to meet you," she said, giving Mary a hug. "Help yourself to anything, there's fresh sheets and towels in the closet that way, there's snacks in the pantry, leftovers, anything." 

Mary pulled away from her and smiled. "Thank you. You take great care of my boys." 

"Well, I do my best. It's my pleasure, really," she looked up at a clock on the wall. "It is getting late, but don't hesitate to ask for anything. Sam can get you set up with the Netflix if you want. He's the sweetest." She squeezes Mary's hands then bounces away to Dean's room. 

"Net...flix?" Mary questions to herself. 

* * *

Jade enters Dean's room where the elder Winchester brother was already reclined on the bed, reading a comic. She shuts the door behind her and walks over to the bed, climbing on top of him. Dean smirks and puts the comic aside, running his hands up her body. She leans down and kisses him. She kisses down his neck. Her fingers make their way up his shirt; they tease at the waistband of his sweats. 

"Jade?" Dean asked when the teasing stopped. Jade had started to fall asleep on top of him. "Baby..." he turned her over on her back, getting up to pull the blanket over her.

"I'm awake, we can have sex." Jade mumbled, very clearly still half asleep. 

"I'm still full from dinner, babe. Maybe tomorrow." he replied, getting back in bed and pulling the blanket around them. He allowed her to cuddle into his arms. She was out before he even turned out the light. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content ahead.

The next morning, Jade woke up alone in Dean's bed. She got up and stretched, then went to her room to get dressed. She headed to the kitchen to make coffee and start breakfast. Sam was already sitting at the table with his laptop. 

"Where's Dean?" she asked, bending down to kiss his cheek. 

"He went with mom to get breakfast." Sam replied. 

"Oh well, okay. That's nice." Jade replied. 

"Look, I know it's your thing to take care of us, but mom wanted out of the bunker and Dean wanted donuts." Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. 

"Well, I guess it is nice that I don't have to make breakfast for you boys today," she said. "Whatcha working on?" 

"Just looking for some cases, you know, in the meantime." 

Jade gets off his lap and grabs his cheeks with both hands, giving him a kiss. Then the bunker door opened, they looked up to hear Dean pounding down the stairs with Mary in tow. Dean was carrying the box of donuts, and Mary carried a tray of coffee. 

"Morning." Dean set the box down next to Sam's laptop and flipped it open, grabbing a powdered donut. 

"Morning, babe." Jade cringed watching him chow down. "You're going to get crumbs everywhere." 

"Sorry." he replied thickly through a mouthful of donut. 

"You could have told me you were going out, I need to get groceries anyway." she replied, sitting down on Sam's lap again. Sam reached for a coffee and placed it next to him. 

"Sorry, I didn't think about it." Dean sat down across from them. 

"So, Mary how did you sleep?" Jade asked, turning her attention to mother Winchester. Mary was staring at the way Sam's arm wrapped around Jade's waist while his other hand tapped away at the laptop. 

"Fine, thank you." she said. 

"Well, I should get laundry started." Jade said. She grabbed one of the coffees and headed to the kitchen. She set the coffee down and grabbed the basket of dirty napkins then went to each room and collected all the laundry. 

She rejoined the boys and Mary in the main room. 

"We have a case." Dean said, grabbing another donut. 

"Oh really?" Jade crossed her arms. Sam got up and put his laptop back in its case. He closed some books and stacked them. 

"Yeah, we're going to head out soon." Sam said. 

The boys went to pack their bags. Jade went to turn the laundry over while they were getting ready. She made them some sandwiches to take, so they wouldn't have to stop. Sam came to say goodbye to Jade while she was in the laundry room. 

"Hey we're going to head out." he told her. She stood up and brought the towel she was folding to her chest, folded it then placed it in the basket. 

"Okay, be safe," she smiled at him, reaching for another towel. Sam didn't move from the doorway. Jade set the second towel down. She walked up to him, a tiny 5'1 to his 6'4, and grabbed his shirt. Sam wrapped his arms around her and bent down to kiss her. He pushes her back into the wall. "I wish you weren't going." she whisper moaned as Sam kissed down her neck. He sucks at her neck and she knows she going to have a hickey.

"You didn't come to my room last night." he growled in her ear. 

"I fell asleep with Dean, I'm sorry." she gasped as Sam bit down hard on her neck. She could feel the wetness between her legs and cursed him silently. She forgot it was Sam's night with her. Their mom being back had thrown everything off. 

"I should get you for two nights then," he murmured, slipping his fingers into her shorts. Jade gasped, rolling her hips into his fingers. "God, you're so wet."

His fingers slip inside her easily, his thumb rubbing against her clit. Jade tried to steady her breathing so she wouldn't make too much noise. She moans quietly into his chest. He fingers her harder. She presses her back against the wall, trusting it to hold her up as her legs start to shake uncontrollably. Sam pulls his fingers out and focuses on her clit, making her cum in seconds. 

"Get on your knees." he whispers to her. 

"Do we have time? Don't you need to leave?" 

"Do what I say." Sam growls. Jade drops to her knees, and unzips his jeans. She pulls his thick member out of his boxers. The tip was slick with precum. She slides her mouth over him. 

"Sam!?" they could hear Dean yell from the other room. Sam grabs Jade's hair to keep her from moving.

"Yeah!?" he yells back. 

"We're leaving soon, what are you doing?" 

"Just talking to Jade. I'll meet you guys out there."

"Come on!" Dean yells back. 

Jade is still working her tongue along Sam's cock. His hand is still in her hair. He holds her head steady and thrusts into her mouth quicker, grunting with each thrust. His hips slow as he spills into her throat. Jade swallows quickly so she won't choke. Sam pulls himself out her mouth. Jade pulls herself to her feet and wipes her mouth. Sam tucks himself back into his jeans. He pulls her close and kisses her. 

"I wish I could fuck you right here, but I have to go." 

"Be safe and you can fuck me when you get back." she grins, and kisses him hard. Sam turned and left the laundry room. Jade finishes folding the laundry then goes to shower and brush her teeth. She could still feel Sam's cock in the back of her throat. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mary sits in the back of the Impala contemplating what she had seen. It seemed like Jade was dating Dean, but it also seemed like she was friendly with Sam. Sam and Dean chat with each other in the front seat. 

"So Jade seems really nice." Mary piped up from the back seat. 

"Yeah," Dean glances at the rearview. "She takes really good care of us." 

"She's a blessing." Sam added. 

"She cooks for us all the time. Honestly have not had so many home cooked meals," Dean laughed. "Sam, text her and see if she'll make that one- what's that one dinner I like?" 

"The pot roast?"

"No, no the other one. The sausage one." 

"Oh, that Kielbasa one." 

Dean smacks his hand on the wheel and points at Sam. "Yes. Just call her. I'll ask."

Mary watched from the backseat, still not grasping the whole "cell phone" thing. Sam held up the phone. It rang until Jade picked up. 

"Hey baby, you okay?" she asked from the other end. 

"Yeah we're fine, are you at the store?" Dean asked, keeping his eyes on the road. 

"Yeah baby, do you need something?"

"Can you make that Kielbasa dinner thing soon?" 

"Sure sweetie. Anything else? I'm getting ready to check out." Jade replied. 

"Uh yeah could you get those protein bars that I like?" Sam asked. 

"I already got them babe. I got this powder for smoothies too, I hope you'll like it." 

"You're the best."

"I know. I gotta go babes. Love you. Let me know when you're heading home." 

"Okay will do. We love you too." Sam hung up. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air for a second. 

"Oh we have those sandwiches she made us." Dean broke the silence. 

"Dean you ate four donuts." Sam gave an exasperated sigh. 

"So?" 

Mary handed Dean a sandwich from the cooler next to her in the back. She wondered what the relationship between this girl and her boys was. She had been gone a long time, but she was sure that calling a guy "baby" or "babe" was something couples did. From what she had observed, Jade seemed to be dating Dean. Mary wondered if he knew Jade was cheating on him. 

* * *

Jade came home to the bunker with a bunch of groceries and supplies. She cleaned up the kitchen and put the groceries away. She polished the tables, then finished folding the laundry. She put away the towels, then the clothes to the proper rooms. She was tired, so decided to take a nap. Once she woke up, she checked her messages. She had texts from both Sam and Dean. 

Dean: _We should be home tomorrow._

Dean: _I love you._

Dean: _Are you okay?_

Dean: _We're good, please message back soon._

Jade smiled and sent him a quick text. 

_Hey baby, I was doing some cleaning and then I took a nap. I'm okay. :)_

_I love you too <3_

She opened the texts from Sam.

Sam: _Please text Dean back, he's kinda worried._

Sam: _Babygirl_

Sam: _You better be okay_

Jade responded.

_Yeah, I'm okay. I took a nap._

To her surprise, Sam text back right away. 

Sam: _I'm glad you're okay._

Sam: _I'm going to pound you into the mattress when I get home though._

Jade grinned.

_Looking forward to it. I love you <3_

* * *

Jade got up and stretched. She went to the kitchen and made herself a quick snack, since the boys and Mary wouldn't be home til the next day. She went to Sam's room and flipped through his Netflix. Once she settled on a show, she crawled on his bed and curled up. 

She watched Netflix for hours until bed time. She decided to make a quick chocolate chip banana bread for the boys. Once it was done and out of the oven, she turned in for the night, and slept in Sam's bed. 

* * *

The Next Day, Jade got up and made Sam's bed, then showered and picked out her clothes for the day. She picked a skirt and a flowy blouse top. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and put on some makeup. 

She puttered around the bunker for awhile. She didn't feel like cleaning, there wasn't much to do. She just had to wait for the boys to get home.

Close to 5, Dean sent her a text.

Dean: _We should be home soon._

Dean: _I want to see you when we get there._

Dean: _Alone._

Jade's heart fluttered. She hadn't had alone time with Dean for awhile. She hoped he meant that type of "alone" time. She decided to get dinner started. She started with some fresh rolls and put them in the oven, while she got everything else prepped. 

Sam, Dean, and Mary walked in just as she pulled the dish out of the oven. She set it on top of a rack set on the counter. 

"Hey! Just in time!" she smiled. 

"It smells so good in here." Dean said. 

"How'd it go?" Jade asked, she had taken off one oven mitt and pulled the foil off the dish. 

"It was okay, glad it didn't take longer than a day." Sam replied, he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. 

"Jade, come on." 

She took off her oven mitt and apron. 

"Sure, go ahead and serve yourselves. There's fresh rolls in this basket." she set the basket on the table, then followed Dean, leaving Sam and Mary watching them leave. 

* * *

Jade followed Dean to his room. He shut the door behind her and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her close and kissed her hard. He pulled her skirt up around her hips. He broke away from the kiss. She slipped off her panties, kicking them off her foot. Dean pushed her on the bed and immediately went down, pushing her skirt up. He yanked her legs apart and dove tongue first into her pussy. Jade covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a moan. Dean's tongue flicked over her clit teasingly. 

"Oh god Dean." she spoke in a hushed moan. She bit her lip as his tongue lapped at her. He stood up abruptly, and unbuckled his jeans. Dean pulled them off along with his boxers and climbed on top of her. 

"We don't have a lot of time." he said, lifting her leg around his hip, sliding into her. She bit back a moan as his length filled her. Dean lifted her shirt and bra to access her breasts with his mouth. He thrust hard into her body, pulling her close as if trying to make them one. 

"Fuck Dean..." she moaned. He lifted himself off of her and she was about to question if he was done, when he flipped her over. Dean grabbed her hips and placed his hand on her back, forcing her chest to the bed. He slipped inside her again. She buried her face in the bed, hoping it was enough to muffle her moans as Dean roughly slammed himself into her. She wondered silently if Mary and Sam could hear the slapping of skin coming from Dean's room or the faint creaking of the ancient bed. 

Dean shuddered, coming deep inside her, and slowed. Once he pulled out, she sat up and fixed her outfit. Dean had to take a few deep breaths first, then dressed himself. 

"Is that all you wanted?" Jade asked. 

"Pretty much." he replied. Jade crossed her arms. "Aw baby, I'm sorry, I was joking." 

"We should get back before they start to wonder what happened." Jade stood up. Dean blocked the door with his body and put his arms around her. 

"I love you." Dean said, touching her cheek with his thumb. He looks down at her neck, where there's a purplish bruise covered with makeup. It must have rubbed off a bit when they were fucking. 

"I love you too." 

Dean kissed her one more time, "Go get cleaned up. I'll see you in the kitchen." 

"I made banana bread for you guys." 

"God, you're sexy." he smacked her ass, then left the room. Jade when to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup, and to pee and try to get the excess of Dean's cum out of her. 

Once she was fresh, she rejoined the Winchesters in the kitchen to have dinner. 

"Did you have a nice talk?" Mary asked. Jade turned as she served herself, and nodded. Mary noticed the obvious coverup on her neck. 

"We always do." 

After dinner, Sam walked up to Jade as she cleaned up. He grabbed himself a slice of banana bread. 

"Are you going to come to my room later?" he asked quietly. Jade blushed. She had just been railed by his older brother, and now was being asked to get railed again. 

"I should stay with Dean tonight. Seems like he really wants my attention." 

"Fine, but tomorrow then." Sam said, biting down on the bread and walking away. 

* * *

Mary stopped Dean in the hallway as he was heading to his room for the night. 

"Everything okay mom?" he asked. 

"I just, I have to ask. Are you dating Jade?" 

"Yeah, yeah I guess so, why?" 

"Well, she just seems really... friendly." Mary replied as delicately as she could. 

"Everything's fine, mom. That's just her personality," Dean said. He kissed her head. "Goodnight." 

Mary watched him go, still feeling like something wasn't right.

* * *

Jade was sitting on Dean's bed with her phone, already changed for the night. 

"Hey baby, you okay?" she asked, noticing his face. He looked concerned. 

"Yeah, yeah, I was just talking to mom." he replied. 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah," he comes over and sits on the bed next to her. "When did Sam give you that hickey?" 

Jade blushed, instinctively reaching for the mark on her neck. 

"Before you guys left yesterday." she told him. Dean nodded and bit his lip, looking away. 

"That's what he meant when he said he was talking to you." 

Jade just nodded, looking down. Dean put his hand on her knee. 

"He already told me he fucked your throat before we left," he told her. She looked at his eyes, and smiled. "I think I should too."

Jade got on her knees for him. Dean was already hard again, and watched as she pulled his pants down to his ankles. She kissed the tip of his cock then slipped her mouth around it. Dean let out a satisfied sigh. She twirled her tongue around his length. That's what Jade loved about Dean; he just let her suck him without much interference. Sam usually liked to control her when she sucked his cock. She reached her hand up to grip his length and licked underneath down to his balls, then back up to the tip where she took his whole length in his mouth. 

"Oh god," Dean grit his teeth. She sucked him hard, using her hand to cup his balls and massage them. "Fuck." 

Dean came quickly after that, pulling out of her mouth. She crawled back on the bed and grabbed her phone. Dean pulled his boxers on, but kicked off his jeans. 

"I love you." she told him when he climbed into the bed after her. 

"I love you too." he replied. 

"I need water." she said, getting up. She wasn't the biggest fan of having cum in her mouth. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out. Then she went to the kitchen to get some actual water to drink. 

"Hey." Sam said behind her. She turned around, setting her glass on the counter. Sam walked up to her and pulled her into a deep kiss. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam, I can't right now." Jade broke away from the kiss. 

"I don't know when I'm going to get you again." Sam pulled her over to the table and bent her over it. He pulled her sweats down. "No panties? So naughty, Jade. It's almost like you want me to bend you over this table and fuck you senseless." 

Sam licked his fingers and slid two of them inside her. He used his other hand to slip his cock out of his shorts. 

"Dean already fucked me." she whimpered, knowing she was going to be sore in the morning. It turned her on when Sam used her, cause his personality would make you think otherwise. 

"I don't really care. I'm going to fuck you." he twisted his fingers inside her, using his other hand to stroke his cock. Sam took his fingers out then adjusted her on the table. He slid his cock inside her, then wrapped his hand around her throat, pulling her up closer to his chest. He rams himself into her. Jade moans quietly. Sam places his hand on her mouth to keep her quiet. 

"Sshh," he whispers. Jade whimpers under his hand. He fucks into her harder. He reaches his other hand under her shirt to grab her breast. 

* * *

Mary couldn't sleep. There was too much change happening at once. And she couldn't help but feel suspicious of Jade. Whether she's been dead 30 years or not, those are still her boys. She doesn't want them getting hurt. She decided to get something to drink in the kitchen. At least Jade kept the pantry stocked; maybe she could find some tea to calm her down. Mary slipped her robe and slippers on and padded toward the kitchen. 

As she approached, she heard noises coming from the kitchen. Sexual...noises. On alert, she approached slowly, and dared to peek her head around the corner. What she saw shocked her. Jade face down on the table, with Sam behind her. His fingers dug into her hips as he pounded into her. His other hand was pulling her blonde hair into his fist. 

Mary knew she should walk away. Soon enough they'd finish and catch her staring. 

"Fuck," Sam growled, snapping Mary out of her trance. "I'm so close. I'm gonna fill you up."

"Sam..." Jade whined underneath him. A few more thrusts and Sam came deep inside her, leaning over her body. Mary took that chance to quietly walk back to her room before they could notice her there. She couldn't believe she was right.

That Jade girl was a slut.

* * *

Sam pulled his shorts up, then helped Jade pull up her sweats. Jade could already feel the bruises forming on her knees from the hard table. Sam grabbed her hair and pulled her into a deep kiss. 

"Now go back to Dean with my cum still inside you." he growled. Jade nodded and turned to leave the kitchen. She went back to Dean's room. The older Winchester had already fallen asleep. She crawled into bed with him and shut off the light. She curled into his body, feeling his brother's cum leak out of her. 

* * *

In the morning, Jade got ready for the day and cleaned the kitchen. She washed her glass from last night and cleaned the table. As she started breakfast, she looked up and saw Mary standing in the doorway. 

"Oh good morning. I made coffee." Jade smiled at her. Mary managed a weak smile and stepped into the room. Mary poured herself a cup and stayed standing. "Do you want to sit?" 

"I'm fine here," Mary replied. "I wanted to ask you, how long have you and Dean been a thing?" 

Jade rested the spatula on the counter, then looked at her. 

"What do you mean?" she asked gently. How much did Mary know? 

"He told me last night. You two just seem really close." 

"Oh, um, just a few months." Jade could feel herself turning red. 

The truth being that she had gone after Sam first. She had a crush on Sam, but she got drunk one night and hooked up with Dean. She eventually confessed that she wanted Sam. To her surprise, Dean told Sam himself. Later that night, she found Sam in her room. 

"That's nice," Mary spoke, pulling Jade out of her memory. "Do you love him?"

At that moment, Sam and Dean entered the room. They both stopped and stared at the two women, sensing the tension. 

"Good morning." Dean said, walking over to get a cup of coffee. 

"Morning." Jade went back to making breakfast. She twirled around the kitchen like she normally does, hoping that she could diffuse the tension by acting like nothing was wrong. 

"So, what's going on today?" Mary asked. Once breakfast was on the table, she carefully sat down which didn't go unnoticed by Jade. 

"Nothing really. I guess just look for cases." Sam shrugged. 

Breakfast was uneventful. Sam and Dean didn't seem to notice the elephant in the room. If they did, they didn't mention it. Dean went to wash the Impala, Sam went to do research, Jade cleaned up, and Mary wasn't sure what to do. She decided she wanted to talk to Dean about what she had seen. 

Dean was busy picking dirt out of the wheels.

"Hey, Dean." Mary said. 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you." 

Dean looked up at her from where he was kneeling. 

"About Jade."

"What now?" 

"How do you feel about her?" Mary asked. Dean picked up a sponge to start washing the Impala while he contemplated her question. 

"I love her, she's family." he shrugged. 

Mary crossed her arms and stepped to the other side of the Impala. 

"Are you sleeping with her?" she asked. Dean stopped washing and gave his mom a look. 

"Are we really going to have this conversation? Mom, I'm grown. What I do of that nature is my business." Dean threw the sponge down into the bucket.

"I know, I know. And normally I wouldn't care." she grabbed Dean's arm. Dean sighed then walked back into the bunker with Mary right behind him. "Wait, Dean..."

* * *

Jade finished cleaning and went to give Sam a beer. Sam pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. She pushed his chest. 

"Sam, you can't."

"Why not? Dean and mom are in the garage. And Dean likes to take his time with the Impala." Sam wrapped his arms around her tighter. 

"I just don't want your mom to know about this. I don't know how she'd react." Jade replied, playing with a button on his shirt. 

"I know, it is weird. But it is none of her business." Sam leaned in to kiss her again. 

"Look mom, I'm not going to-" Dean stopped, seeing Jade sitting on Sam's lap. Mary was quick behind him. She stopped.

"See, Dean, that's what I've been trying to tell you. Jade's cheating on you with Sam," she told him. "I saw them having sex in the kitchen last night." 

Sam and Jade looked at each other. Dean looked surprised at the two of them. Mary was expecting Dean to react. His girlfriend was cheating on him. That should be devastating. 

"I know," Dean replied, walking to the mini fridge for a beer. Mary glanced at Sam and Jade, then Dean. "In the kitchen you guys, really?"

"Sorry." Sam said. Dean sat down across from them. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Mary stepped closer to the boys and Jade. Jade looked away ashamed. She could tell that Mary didn't like her very much. 

"Mom, I know that she's sleeping with Sam. It's okay. We kind of...share." Dean spoke. Jade laid her head on Sam's shoulder. She didn't want to look at Mary. 

"Look, we know it's not conventional, but what about our lives is conventional? We're happy with the way things are." Sam added, rubbing his thumb along Jade's hip. 

Mary crossed her arms and turned her head to look at the three individually. Her eyes rested on Jade, whose face was still buried in Sam's neck. She cleared her throat. 

"Do you have anything to say?" she asked. The question was clearly directed at Jade. The girl lifted her head to look Mary square in the eyes. She stood up slowly, out of Sam's protective embrace, and stepped forward. She felt Sam grab her hand. 

"Yeah, I do. I know you probably think I'm nasty, that I'm a slut, but I don't need your judgment, okay?" she spoke, keeping her voice calm as possible. "I love both of them, and they love me. I take care of them because I want to, and there's nothing wrong with that."

Mary just stared at her as the shorter blonde. Jade stepped closer to her until she was almost right under her nose. She smirked at mother Winchester. 

"You're just mad cause they don't need you. They're grown and they don't need mommy to take care of them, and they get to fuck me." Jade knew she was a low blow, but she was feeling petty and was beyond caring. Mary has been gone for most of the boys' lives, and she thought she was going to come into their home and tell her that her relationship was wrong? Hell no. She loved her boys. 

Before she gets a chance to blink, Mary's hand comes down hard across her face. Jade's own hand popped up instinctively to cover where the slap was still stinging. She pushed Mary back, swinging for her face, before being kicked to the ground. Jade kneed Mary in the stomach and pushed her aggressively on her back, climbing on top of her. Jade felt Sam lifting her off Mary. Dean rushed over to help his mom up. 

"Hey, hey, hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sam asked, setting Jade down. Jade turned on him about to ask if he saw what went down. "Both of you. Mom, we love Jade and she does take good care of us. And Jade, we haven't had our mom, we'd like to get to know her. You need to get along." 

Jade brought her hand up to her cheek. It still stung under her fingertips. Tears welled in her eyes as she turned to leave to her room. The three Winchesters watched her go. Mary walked toward the bunker entrance.

"Mom, where are you going?"

"I just can't be here right now." Mary replied, she turned and continued to walk out the door. A question still hung in the silence as they heard the door click shut. Would she be back?


	5. Chapter 5

Jade had gone to her room to calm down. She curled up on her bed and hoped that neither Sam nor Dean would come to talk to her about what had happened. Afterward, she felt bad. She didn't want to hate Mary. She was genuinely happy that she was back in the boys' lives. However, their mother coming back after 30 years shouldn't affect Jade's relationship with the boys. It wasn't even about the sex for her, she loved to take care of them. She loved doing their laundry, cleaning up after them, and cooking them meals. The fact that they had sex and that the boys were super attractive was just bonus. 

Sam and Dean surprisingly weren't jealous of each other. Cause they knew that she loved them equally. If she loved one more, then she simply wouldn't date them, and that's why their relationship worked. Jade got herself cleaned up. Inspecting herself in her vanity mirror, she felt Mary's slap turning into a bruise. She changed into a pair of sweats and curled up on her bed again to read. 

She heard a knock at her door a few hours later. "It's Sam." 

"Come in." she said, sitting up. Sam opened the door with a plate. 

"Hey baby," he half smiled at her. "We went to get pizza cause we assumed you didn't want to cook for us." He set the plate on her desk along with a bottle of soda. Jade burst into tears. 

"I would have cooked, I'm sorry." she said. Sam, realizing he had made a mistake, went to sit on her bed. He pulled her into his arms. 

"No, no, sh, sh..I'm sorry. Don't cry." he soothed her, petting her hair. 

"I'm sorry." she sat up and wiped her eyes. Dean knocked and entered the room, seeing the door opened a crack. 

"It's okay, she pushed your buttons." Sam replied. Jade looked up apologetically at Dean. 

"Mom just needs time to adjust to how things are now. Maybe we should have just told her outright." Dean added. 

"Where is she? I want to make things right," Jade asked. "I didn't mean to say those things. I was just mad." 

Sam and Dean exchanged a worried glance. Dean knelt down by her bed and took her hands in his. 

"Baby, um, mom took off after you went to your room." he told her gently. Jade tried to stand up and both boys pushed her down on the bed. 

"We have to go find her. Where would she go?" 

"Jade, we know you're sorry. It's okay. She just needs time."

"Is she coming back? Did she say?" Jade looked between them. 

"Uh, no, she didn't," Sam touched her knee. Seeing her face, he added, "But it's okay. She's an adult. She can handle herself."

"It's not your fault, baby." Dean said. Jade sighed. They were right. Regardless of what Mary felt about her, there was a lot that she had to adjust to. 

"Let's just get back to normal, okay?" Sam kissed her head and stood up, motioning for Dean to follow. Dean stood up and kissed her. He handed her the plate of pizza. 

Jade gave him a weak smile. 

"I love you both." she said. 

"We love you too." Dean gave her a warm smile, then turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Jade looked down at the pizza, two pieces of supreme (no mushroom), her favorite. She decided to get her laptop to watch something on Netflix while she ate. After eating, she went to put the plate and empty soda bottle in the kitchen. Sam and Dean were in the main study, both had their feet kicked up with beers and half empty pizza boxes open. 

"Are you guys done?" she asked. Jade hated clutter. And those boys liked to mess up her clean house. She reached for one of the boxes. 

"Hey!" Dean said, grabbing her hand. 

"I'm just going to put these two together, you don't need both boxes if they're both half empty." she rolled her eyes. She continued to put the last three slices of the pizza closest to Dean in Sam's box. Dean stood up and pulled her close. 

"Let it go. We can clean it up." he said. 

"But-"

"No buts. You don't have to do everything." 

Jade frowned. "I just...wanted to help. I was already up." 

"And I'm telling you, it's fine." Dean replied in a low voice. She looked up into his eyes. He bent down to kiss her. She sinks into his arms, deepening the kiss. "So, Sammy fucked you in the kitchen? Is that where you disappeared to last night?" 

They both glance at Sam, who swallowed hard. 

"I was getting water, and he came in." 

"I bet he did." Dean murmured, pointing out the obvious double entendre. Dean kisses her again then lets her go. Jade felt her skin flush all over. She loved how passionate Dean was when he did things to her. Kissing her, touching her, licking her, he was always so sensual and loving. Sam on the other hand... He was rough with her. He loved to have control in bed. She glanced at him and saw a look in his eyes. He was clearly remembering the events of the night prior. Dean noticed Sam looking at Jade. "You got her last night." he said firmly. 

"She was already with you." Sam replied. 

"Well, you know how we can fix that." Jade smiled, running her fingers up Dean's chest. "Just take me at the same time." 

"We're brothers, it's weird." Sam said. Dean nodded. She turned to Sam. She slid over to him and straddled him. 

"Oh yeah? Is it any weirder than fucking me after your brother came down my throat?" she turned to Dean. "Is it any weirder than me coming back to bed with his cum in my panties?" 

Dean and Sam's eyes met. She had a point. They tried to not fuck her in the same day. They usually had her trade off days, but sometimes, like last night, that wasn't possible and they both take her in the same day. When they first figured out this situation, she really wanted them both to fuck her at the same time, but she respected the fact they are brothers and were not comfortable with that. 

"You really want us both to fill you up?" Sam grabbed her hips, and pulled her forward on his lap. She could feel his hardness underneath the fabric of their pants. Jade let out a quiet moan, rocking on his lap. Sam was imagining Jade between them, filling both of her holes.

"Sam, come on now." Dean spoke. "We have work to do, so even if we want to do this weird threesome fantasy, it's going to have to wait." 

Sam ignored him. His fingers found their way into her sweats, to her clit. He rubbed it gently earning a loud moan from the blonde. She wriggled in his arms. She was still sensitive from the night before. 

"Sam..." Jade moaned. Dean rolled his eyes and sat down. He picked up his beer and took a swig, watching his girlfriend and his brother hump each other. Sam's fingers rubbed her clit faster, causing her body to jerk from sensitivity. "Oh my god!" Jade gasped, coming hard on his fingers. Sam removed his fingers from her sweats and placed them in his mouth, licking her slick off them. Jade lurches forward into his arms. 

"He's right baby, we have work to do." 


	6. Chapter 6

The boys left Jade alone in the bunker while they went on a hunt that Mary found while she was out. Jade cleaned the bunker and washed all the sheets. She cleaned Dean and Sam's rooms, making sure they were nice and clean for them to return to. 

She went to the kitchen and looked through the pantry. She checked the dates on food, and put the things close to expiring on one shelf. She also did the same for the fridge and checked what they were running out of. Then she got dressed and decided to go on a quick grocery run. When she got back, she put the groceries up, then grabbed a basket of the boys old flannels to work on her quilt. 

Her phone rang about six pm. She looked at the caller ID. 

"Hey Dean." 

"Hey, we're not going to be coming home for a couple days, so don't make a big dinner okay babe?" he told her. 

"Where are you guys?" 

"Michigan."

"Just be safe, okay?" she said. 

"Of course. We'll call soon." 

They said goodbye and Jade went back to her quilt. She didn't really know what to do afterward since the boys were going to be gone for a few days. She decided to pull out a can of soup for dinner, since there was no real reason to cook. 

* * *

On Day 2, Jade made a quick breakfast for herself. She didn't have anything to do, so she decided to read in her room. She got a headache, eventually, and took a nap. When she woke up, her headache hadn't quite gone away. She felt queasy. Jade got up and looked through the medicines she had on a shelf. She took some pepto to settle her stomach then went to eat something. 

She checked her phone to see if the boys had texted her. Neither had, and she got a little worried. At least one of them would have messaged her good morning so she wouldn't worry. 

She sent a quick text to their group chat. 

_Hey babes, hope you're doing okay. Love you._

Jade made a Caesar salad with grilled chicken then went to grab her laptop so she could watch something while she ate. Her phone dinged halfway through her meal. She unlocked her phone and looked at the message.

Dean: _We're alive. Call soon. Love you too._

She smiled and set her phone down. She finished her salad, then got up to clean her dishes. She felt a lot better after eating.

Later that evening, she got a call from the boys. 

"Hey babes." she said, sprawling out on her bed. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, I was just about to make something to eat for dinner. How are you guys?" 

"Good, we're good. We should be home tomorrow." Dean replied. 

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, babe. We'll see you tomorrow." 

"Okay, be safe." 

They hung up and Jade went to make dinner. After eating, she showered, and got ready to wind down for bed. She was still extremely tired. She decided to sleep in Sam's room, so she could fall asleep with the TV on.

* * *

Dean and Sam returned home just after Jade had made lunch. She had made pork chops and mashed potatoes (from scratch since she had a lot of time on her hands.) She didn't know they would be home so soon, so she had already eaten. She was cleaning up when she felt a jolt in her stomach. She felt flushed instantly, the impending realization she was going to throw up. She grabbed the trash can near her and bent over, just as Sam and Dean walked in. 

"Whoa, hey, are you okay?" Dean asked. She stood up and nodded weakly. Jade went to the bathroom to clean herself up. The boys turned their attention to the plate of pork chops and bowl of potatoes on the counter. Jade came back after a few minutes. 

"No don't eat that! It must have gone bad." Jade said, stepping into the kitchen. 

"Tastes fine to me." Dean replied, shoving a piece of pork chop into his mouth. 

"Yeah, if it poisoned you, it would have taken longer than 20 minutes. Are you okay?" Sam asked. Jade nodded. She thought about it, and he was right. Food poisoning wasn't immediate. And she definitely temp checked the meat before she dug in. She grabbed the trash can liner and took it outside to the dumpster. She put another bag into the trash can, then made some ginger tea. 

"How's Mary? Is she coming back?" Jade asked, sitting down with her tea. She took a sip. It helped a bit. 

"Soon, possibly. She wants to do her own thing for a bit." Sam told her gently. Jade could understand that. She just didn't want Mary to hate her.

She still didn't feel well, so the boys made her go to her room to relax. 

"We can eat leftovers. Don't worry about us. Please, rest." Dean escorted her to her room and kissed her head. She smiled and hugged him. She changed into a pair of shorts and a bigger shirt. She got in bed and quickly fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I normally don't ask, but if you like this drop a Kudos so I know to continue please and thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Jade slept for hours. At one point, the boys wanted to wake her up. She finally woke up around six am. She still felt queasy, and hoped she wouldn't get sick again. She got up and went to the kitchen. Dean was already sitting there with his coffee and laptop. 

"Hey, finally awake." he said. She smiled weakly. 

"Yeah, I don't know why I feel so crappy." she told him, walking over to the fridge. She drank a glass of orange juice and made some toast. She sat down with Dean. "I hope it's not contagious whatever is going on." 

"I'm sure you'll be okay."

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked, changing the subject. She didn't want to focus too much on getting sick. 

"Couldn't sleep." 

"Do you want something for breakfast?" Jade asked, getting up. Dean grabbed her hand. 

"No, baby, I'm fine. Come here." he pulled her into his lap. Dean kissed her head. Jade laid her head on his shoulder. She rarely got to spend time with Dean like this. He held her tighter. 

"I wish you could just stay with me for a little bit." she murmured into his neck. 

"I want to be with you, you're always with Sam when we're home." he replied. She sat up and looked at him. 

"That's not true. I give you both equal time." 

Dean looked at her derisively. She shook her head and stood up. 

"Is that seriously what you think? That I give Sam more attention than you?" 

"Well it certainly feels that way sometimes," seeing her face, he added. "How is it supposed to make me feel, Jade? When you're supposed to be sleeping next to me and instead you're being fucked by Sam in the kitchen?" 

"I didn't seek him out, he came to me." she replied defensively. 

"Yeah, but you didn't stop him."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was supposed to." she threw her hands up and stormed away, tears stinging her eyes. She felt her stomach lurch, this time making it to the bathroom before her breakfast made its reappearance. 

* * *

Sam entered the kitchen where Dean was still sitting, now staring angrily at the wall. 

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" he asked, reaching for the coffeepot and a mug. 

"I'm sick of you stealing Jade from me."

"How am I stealing her? We share her." Sam gave him a weird look. Dean rolled his eyes. 

"That doesn't mean we don't have rules." 

"Rules? And what would those be?" Sam crossed his arms. Dean stood up. 

"If she's sleeping with me then you don't get to touch her," he said. Sam was taken aback with how angry he was. "She's always with you. I feel like I never get time with her and when I do, she goes back to you." 

"I didn't realize you were so jealous." 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean stormed past his brother. Sam turned and watched him leave. He was confused as to why Dean was so bothered by this all of a sudden. For the longest time, Jade had shared her time and her body equally between the both of them. He didn't feel like Jade spent more time with him. 

* * *

Dean was making his way to his room, when he heard Jade throwing up in the bathroom. She came out and saw him standing there. He was about to ask if she was okay. She turned and walked away.

Sam went to find Jade in her room a little bit later. She was curled up on her bed feeling completely miserable. 

"Hey..." he knocked softly. She looked up to see it was him, then laid her head down. Sam went to sit next to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize Dean was so upset." 

"I know. Me either." she replied quietly. Sam's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her. She looked terrible. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

"I just feel really sick. And Dean really upset me with what he said." she sat up carefully. Sam studied her. 

"What did he say to you?"

"Something about how he feels bad that we had sex when I was supposed to be sleeping with him." she replied. Sam nodded. 

"I guess he wants a schedule of when we're supposed to have you." 

She rolled her eyes. "Well no one is getting me for now."

"What's making you so sick?"

"I don't know. But hopefully I'll get over it soon." she said. Sam bent down and kissed her head. 

"Feel better." 

She smiled at him. He left her room and she laid back down. Sam sent her a text later on telling her that they would get themselves something to eat, and to not worry. 

_Can you bring me a sandwich and a water?_

Sam: _Yes babe, what sandwich do you want?_

_Turkey, mustard, lettuce, onion please_

Sam: _Of course. Be there soon._

Jade sat up and opened her laptop. She really should just get a TV for her room but she didn't like going out in public except for the grocery trips every now and then. Especially since they were using stolen credit cards. She wanted to go to Sam's room, but due to current circumstances, she didn't want to seem to have a preference for either. She only asked Sam for food so she wouldn't have to get up. 

Sam showed up with her sandwich, a water, a soda, and a granola bar. 

"Here baby." he handed her the sandwich and set everything else on her nightstand. 

"Thank you. How's Dean?" she asked. He shrugged. 

"He's not talking to me." 

Jade frowned. "Well, I hope he gets over himself." 

"Yeah, me too. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you baby." she smiled at him. Sam left her to her food. 

* * *

Over the next few days, Jade started to feel a lot better. She was only nauseous and not getting sick. The boys left on a hunt, so she didn't have to worry about dealing with them. Apparently, they were searching for Satan's baby mama. When the boys finally returned, they didn't have the mother of Lucifer's child, but they did bring back Mary. Dean still wasn't talking to Jade. Sam hugged her. Mary sensed the tension between them, but didn't say anything. 

"I'm glad you're back." Jade told her. Mary nodded. 

"Thank you." 

"I'm sorry about..." she started. Mary waved her off. 

"We don't have to talk about that now. It's fine." 

Later that night, Mary came to her room as Jade was getting ready for bed. 

"Oh hey, everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just worried about you. Sam told me that you've been sick lately." Mary said, leaning on her desk. Jade sat down on her bed, hands clasped in her lap. 

"Yeah, but I'm fine now." she shrugged it off. 

"So, when are you going to tell them you're pregnant?" 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I am kind of confused at the layout of the bunker so I am just writing it to what I remember, what pictures I can find, and then some artistic liberty. In my version, some of the rooms have their own half bathroom, and there's a main bathroom off the library. Hope that helps.

"P-Pregnant? No, I'm not..." she stammered. Mary sighed and sat down next to Jade and took her hand. 

"You've been sick, and tired. And I bet the nausea hasn't gone away, has it? The ginger tea is almost gone," Mary reasoned. "You've gained weight since the last time I saw you, but it's not fat. It's all here." she motioned to Jade's lower belly. 

"No... no I can't be pregnant. I take birth control." she shook her head. In the back of her mind, she knew Mary was right. That was the logical explanation. She wasn't allergic to anything and she didn't go anywhere to catch a cold from someone. 

"The pill? Do you always take it?" Mary asked. "Is there maybe a time you forgot to take it?" 

Jade tried to think back to a time that she forgot to take her pill. It was such a clockwork procedure that she couldn't immediately recall. 

"No, no that can't be it." tears sprung to her eyes. Mary held her close. 

"Stay here. I'll be back." she stood up and started to leave. Jade caught her hand. 

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked. 

"I'm going to go get some tests. You need to know for sure. It's okay." 

Jade reluctantly let her hand go. "Please, don't tell them where you're going and why." 

Mary nodded. She left and now Jade was on edge. She stood up and started pacing around her room. She was always consistent with her pill. But then again, it's not 100% effective and the boys never used condoms. They did in the beginning, but once they realized she was theirs, it seemed kind of unnecessary. There was one time though, she was beginning to remember, that she got drunk with the boys. It was a little over a month ago, and she ended up getting sick the next morning from her hangover. Because she was sick she didn't take her pill. Come to think of it, she lost her pill pack for awhile. She knew it was serious once she couldn't find it, and they abstained until they knew she was covered again. 

She sat down on the floor with her back to her bed. How could she let this happen? What are the boys going to say?

Mary came back a little bit later with a couple tests for her to take. Jade went to the bathroom to take them. The first test turned positive within seconds. She took the second, and same result. She instantly burst into tears looking at both tests. 

"What's going on?" Dean had heard crying and was concerned. He was followed by Sam. They eyed Jade then looked at the counter, seeing the tests. Dean was closer so he reached over and grabbed the tests. He looked at the result and the color drained from his face. He looked at Jade, who stared at the wall while tears rolled down her face. Dean dropped the tests and walked away without a word. Jade dared glance at Sam. He didn't have to see the tests to know what the results were.

* * *

Mary caught Dean's arm as he tried to storm away. 

"Let me go." he said roughly, yanking his arm out of his mother's grasp. Mary gave him a stern look.

"Dean, you need to talk about this with her." 

"Why should I? It's likely not even mine. She and Sam can deal with it." 

"It could be yours. And even if you're not, it's still your responsibility." Mary replied. Dean looked at her. 

"Why? Why is everything my responsibility even when it's not? I just... I can't. I need to leave." Dean pushed past his mom, and went to grab his jacket. Dean took off. 

Jade pushed past Sam, not wanting to talk about it. Sam picked up the tests and threw them in the trash. 

"Goodnight Mary." Jade said weakly, walking back to her room. 

Sam turned around to look at him mom. 

"You're both going to have to deal with this." she told him. 

"This and everything else, mom." Sam sighed. She gave him a hug and they decided to turn in.

* * *

When Jade woke up, she took a shower and threw on a t-shirt, gray cardigan, and black jeans. She went to get something to eat to start her day. When she got closer to the main room she heard Dean's voice. He must have come home earlier in the morning. She craned her neck to see. 

"I don't care whose fault it is. We can't deal with this right now." he said in a low voice. 

"What do you want her to do about it, Dean?" Sam asked. Dean audibly sighed. Jade couldn't see but he must have given them a look, cause Mary piped up.

"Dean, you can't expect her to... to do that." 

"We already have one baby that we need to worry about. And what about people that hate us? What if something happens to her? I'm certain there are a lot of people, Hell, and even Heaven that would love to get their hands on our baby." Dean said. Jade put her hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet. Dean wanted her to get an abortion?

"We can keep her safe. And we have Cas. There's plenty of people who would help us protect her and our baby." Sam replied. 

"I still don't like it. It would be better if she wasn't pregnant."

Dean pulled out a chair and sat down. Jade turned around and left quickly, the sound of her footsteps alerting the Winchesters to her presence. 

"Oh no," Sam said. "Jade!" he yelled after her. He and Mary followed her to the garage. She had grabbed her bag and got into her car, leaving the bunker before the Winchesters could catch her. 

"Let her go." Mary said. 

"How can you tell me that?" Sam asked incredulous. 

"She'll be back."

"What if something happens to her?"

"You need to stop acting like she's completely helpless." Mary replied. Sam let out a breath. She was right. They had both taught Jade a lot about how to protect herself against anything. But with her weakened emotional state, he was worried she wouldn't be as vigilant as she normally is. 

* * *

Jade drove and drove until she made it to a clinic. She sat in the car and stared at the building for what seemed like forever. A knock at her window made her jump. It was a middle aged lady, holding a sign.

"Don't kill your baby. God wants you to have it. It's a miracle!" she yelled through the window. Jade rolled her eyes. She knew for a fact God didn't care what she or anyone else did. Jade ignored her. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do. Dean said it would be better if she wasn't pregnant. But it was still her choice. And she had never thought about being a mother. The lady walked away. Jade turned her head to see a familiar figure standing next to her car. She stepped out.

"Cas?" she asked, confusion clear on her face. 

"Hello, Jade." the angel spoke. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Sam and Dean asked me to find you." he replied. "They're worried." 

"Dean isn't." Jade replied, miffed. She crossed her arms. 

"Of course he's worried." Cas said. Jade looked at him. 

"Then why does he want me to get an abortion then, huh?" she asked. Cas looked away from her. 

"He's scared, Jade. It's your choice." 

"I know that." she snapped. Seeing his face, she apologized, "I'm sorry, Cas. Dean was just so mad. And he was upset before that."

"There's a lot going on." Cas replied. 

"Yeah, I heard. I'm pregnant right along with Lucifer's girlfriend. Maybe our kids can have play dates." Jade replied sarcastically. Castiel looked at her inquisitively. "I'm joking." 

Cas nodded, then looked at her again. "You should at least get looked at. Then make your decision." 

Jade grabbed his hand and they walked into the clinic together.

* * *

The bunker door opened, alerting Sam and Dean. Down the stairs came Cas and then Jade. Cas carried a bag of McDonald's for her. 

"Where'd you go?" Dean asked, pulling her into his arms. Jade melted into his arms. 

"I just went to get checked out. Cas was with me, and we went to McDonald's." she replied. Dean held her tighter, closing his eyes. 

"Don't do that again." he said gruffly. 

"I'm sorry..." she sat down and Cas handed her the bag. Jade pulled out her fries and started eating. 

"So? Is everything okay?" Sam asked, sitting next to her. 

"I'm almost nine weeks by their estimate. But everything is okay." she replied. 

"Have you decided-" 

"I'm not getting rid of my baby." Jade cut Sam off. She looked up between the boys. "So just... Deal with it, okay?" 

Dean and Sam nodded. They left her alone to eat her food while they talked to Cas about their next move with Lucifer's child.

* * *

Jade made a lasagna for Mary and the boys. After they ate and got everything cleaned up, the boys were doing research, and Mary took off again. The boys were getting ready to leave on a lead. Dean grabbed Jade's arm. 

"Hey, I want to talk to you." 

"You better have an apology ready." Jade crossed her arms. 

"I am. I am sorry, Jade." Dean said. 

"You said it would be better if I wasn't pregnant." she said. 

"Of course it would be. But it happened and now we have to deal with it one way or another." Dean replied. 

"You're just upset cause you don't think it's yours." 

Dean stepped back and stared at her. She raised an eyebrow. 

"It doesn't matter whose it is." he said. Jade scoffed. 

"Yeah, okay."

Before he could say anything, she turned around and walked away. 


End file.
